The present application relates to a cooling system for a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a hybrid electric powertrain cooling system. A hybrid electric powertrain is typically one that derives power to propel a vehicle from either or both of an internal combustion engine and an electric propulsion system. Such a system may include multiple powertrain components, for example, an engine, one or more motor/generators, power electronics such as one or more inverters or converters, one or more energy storage systems, one or more DC-DC converters, and one or more clutches. These and other hybrid vehicle components are capable of rejecting heat and may require cooling. Present approaches to hybrid cooling systems suffer from a variety of limitations and problems including those respecting cost, complexity, and efficiency among others. There is a need for the unique and inventive methods, systems and apparatuses disclosed herein.